


Husky Weiss

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Weiss is a Husky
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

[Weiss shivers on the floor, her entire body completely cramped. She looks up to see the grate of a cage in front of her]

 **Weiss** \- [speaking in barks] Ugh…..my head

[Emerald Sustrai kneels by the door of the cage] 

**Emerald** \- Come on Sweetie, it’s time to meet your new owner

 **Weiss-** [speaking in barks] I do NOT have an owner

[The door to the cage opens and Ruby peers inside]

 **Ruby** \- Hey girl

 **Weiss** \- [speaking in barks] [tail begins to wag but doesn’t move] Ruby =)

 **Ruby** \- She’s such a sweetie, why did her last owner give her up ?

 **Emerald -** She’s a little shy.

 **Ruby -** That’s ok, she’s nice

[Weiss slowly reaches forward and sniffs Ruby’s hand curiously before giving it a small lick]

[Emerald smiles mischievously at Weiss, noticing her playing along with her new form]

[Weiss walks out of the cage and places her head over Rubys shoulder as Ruby hugs her fuzzy body]

 **Emerald -** What do you want to na…

 **Ruby -** FOOFLES

 **Weiss-** [speaking in barks] Ruby, that’s a terrible name

 **Emerald** \- That’s a wonderful name, let’s get her paperwork ready


	2. Chapter 2

[Weiss enters her dorm room and slinks against the corner as soon as Ruby lets her off the leash]

 **Ruby** \- It’s ok Floofles, this is your new home

[Weiss whines as she looks around. Everything looked and felt off, it made the room seem foreign to her]

[Yang and a dour blake enter with dog supplies]

[Weiss and Zwei’s heads shoot up at the jingle of the dog food as it sways in the bag over Yang’s shoulder]

[Weiss lays back down, feeling embarrassed over getting so excited for Kibble, although her eyes still tracked it across the room. Despite her reservations, she was still starving, and the dog food smelled delicious]

 **Yang** \- [chuckles] Looks like they’re hungry !

[Yang starts pouring the food into a large container in the corner of the room. Weiss timidly joins Zwei to see what Yang was doing, her tail wagging slowly]

 **Yang -** [pouring food in two bowls] Ok , time to eat up guys

[Yang walks to Zwei’s spot, accompanied by the two canines, who look up at her expectantly. Yang puts Zwei’s food down, causing the tiny pup to start eating]

 **Weiss** \- Is this mine ? [looks up at Yang] Yang ? is it mine ?

 **Yang** \- Floofles come on, lets find you a spot to eat….

[Weiss follows Yang around the room until she decides on a spot near her old bed]

 **Yang** \- Ok, dig in [puts bowl on ground]

[Weiss immediately slams her face into the bowl and starts eating the dog food, the taste overwhelming any sense of decorum she had, her tail wagging furiously as her hunger was sated. As she ate, she found it hard to think about anything else, whether it was her masters, or the strange new place she was in]

 **Ruby** \- Wow, she was re…..[voice slowly drifts away , becoming little more than incomprehensible babble]

 **Floofles** \- [finishes ,shaking her head as she tries to rid herself of the strange feeling coming over her] I’m tired….

[Floofles walks back to her corner and spots Zwei coming towards her. They both timidly sniff at one another]

 **Zwei** \- Friend ? 

**Floofles** \- Friend


	3. Chapter 3

[A week later, Ruby lays on her bed, with Floofles resting on her chest] 

**Ruby** \- [petting Floofles] I wonder where Weiss is

 **Yang** \- [shrugs] Don’t know....maybe floofles could find her

 **Ruby** \- How ?

 **Yang** \- Floofles [picks up Weiss’s pillow] Find Weiss

[Floofles hops off the bed and walks to Yang, sniffing the pillow curiously before stopping and trying to find the scent]

 **Ruby** \- OH ! I think she’s got something

[Floofles starts to chase her own tail]

 **Yang** \- [chuckles and pets Floofles] Guess we’re gonna have to work on that, aren’t we

[Floofles stops chasing her tail and grabs her favorite chew toy before laying next to Zwei]

 **Floofles** \- Tracking is hard....

 **Zwei** \- You’ll get it ! [licks Floofles] You’ve already done really good ! 


	4. Chapter 4

[Emerald runs her hands down her body, shrinking a little too much for her liking into Weiss’s form]

 **Weiss** \- Well [checks nails] Isn’t this girl short

[Weiss gets out her new outfit and shakes off the doghair from it’s previous wearer. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her new scroll, dialing Ruby’s number from her favorites, smiling as she spots a heart emoji next to it]

 **Ruby** \- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 **Weiss** \- I’m so sorry, my father called me back to Atlas for a while. I should have called 

**Ruby** \- [pouting] You should have

 **Weiss** \- Maybe i can take you out somewhere nice tonight 

**Ruby** \- We can’t, you have to meet our new dog

 **Weiss** \- Oh ? 

**Ruby** \- Her names Floofles, she’s really nice

 **Weiss** \- Can you send me a picture ?

 **Ruby** \- Ok....hold on

[A few moments later, Weiss receives a picture of Floofles and Zwei playing in the yard together]

 **Weiss** \- Awww I love her already


	5. Chapter 5

[Weiss comes to on a doggy bed, laying next to Zwei]

 **Weiss** \- Ugh…..

 **Zwei** \- Are you ok Floofles ?

 **Weiss** \- Weiss ? 

**Zwei** \- You’re not Weiss, Weiss is masters friend and best girl

 **Weiss** \- [nuzzles Zwei] You are perfect and I love you 

**Zwei** \- =D

 **Weiss** \- But I am Weiss, someone just made me this way and …well I don’t know why but I’ve only been able to think clearly while I was in that cage, when I got home and just now…..what happened that made me black out ?

 **Zwei** \- You got pets. Pets are nice =D

 **Weiss** \- [pants] They are….[shakes head] But that can’t be it….

 **Zwei** \- We also played games and ate….

[The door to the dorm opens and Weiss’s team walks in with someone who looks just like her]

 **Weiss** \- BITCH 

[Weiss lunges at her impostor]

 **Yang** \- Floofles ! SIT

[Something clicks in Weiss’s mind, causing her to sit]

 **Impasta Weiss** \- [sad] She doesn’t like me…..

 **Yang** \- I’m sorry Weiss cream, she’s usually so much better behaved than this

 **Ruby** \- She’s probably just scared because she hasn’t seen you before, why don’t you try feeding her

[Impasta Weiss nods and heads for the food container. She opens the lid and releases the smell of the delicious nuggets within]

 **Weiss** \- [hungry whine] Yang …Yang can I go now ? I’m hungry and I want to bite that impostor…..

 **Yang** \- [not understanding Weiss but noticing her nervous energy] No Floofles…I see you wanting to dart off. We wait for our food

 **Weiss** \- Ok….

[After the Impasta finished, she backed off]

 **Yang** \- Ok go

[Weiss raced to the bowl with Zwei and started chowing down, immediately feeling herself become mor dim-witted as she started losing her sense of self]

 **Floofles** \- [settling back into her doggy mind] Food….bad ? 

**Zwei** \- No , food is GOOD

 **Floofles** \- Food IS good !

[The impostor slowly walked over and pet Floofles, who tensed at her touch, but let her continue]

__________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

Husky Weiss 5 

[Part 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23072440%2Fchapters%2F55189966&t=MDBlMjM1Yzk5ZGIxNWE0ZThlNjJhZGE4N2MyZTllZmM2YzMxMzQzZSwwV29BR050Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1UYCLUydMToIY6pNqro--A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmelonishus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612761041089216512%2Femerald-runs-her-hands-down-her-body-shrinking-a&m=1) [Part 2](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612219176404336640/weiss-enters-her-dorm-room-and-slinks-against-the) [Part 3](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612760901195628544/a-week-later-ruby-lays-on-her-bed-with-floofles) [Part 4 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612761041089216512/emerald-runs-her-hands-down-her-body-shrinking-a)[Part 5](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612761132723290112/weiss-comes-to-on-a-doggy-bed-laying-next-to)


	6. Chapter 6

[Weiss wakes up sometime later to find herself laying on her impostors chest, her tail wagging as she is scratched behind the ears]

 **Weiss** -NO [flops off and falls off the bed, scurrying away]

 **Ruby** \- Aww Weiss, you scared her

 **Impasta Weiss** \- Poor Puppy [smiles at Weiss, sending a chill up her spine] Well since she’s up, maybe we should feed her. She does calm down after eating 

[Weiss perks up at the mention of food but forces herself to lay down against the corner opposite of her impostor] 

**Zwei** \- FOOD 

[Zwei runs over to the impostor and circles around as the impostor pours the food in the bowl. Weiss turns away from the food and closes her eyes, prompting Zwei to run over and nuzzle her]

 **Zwei** \- Floofles….Floofles….food. There’s food

 **Weiss** \- Can’t eat it. It makes me feel weird, like I’m a dog

 **Zwei** \- You are a dog =D

 **Weiss** \- Currently, but I’m supposed to be a person remember, not a dog

[Zwei pauses] 

**Zwei** \- Being a dog is better

 **Weiss** \- Zwei, you’ve never been anything but a dog. You don’t know

 **Zwei** \- I know you’re sad when you’re human

[Weiss pauses]

 **Zwei** \- And now that you’re like me, we can be best friends and be with our masters

 **Weiss** \- I can’t Zwei, I have to help mast…[sighs] YOUR masters fight grimm

 **Zwei** \- You can do that now

 **Weiss** \- They’re supposed to be my friends

 **Zwei** \- They are ! But now you get head scratches 

[Weiss’s tail starts to wag]

 **Zwei** \- See ? You like the scratches =D

 **Weiss** \- I do, but I have to get back. That person is dangerous and i have responsibilities

[Zwei trots back off to the food, leaving Weiss alone to suffer through the smell of the food]

_______________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

Husky Weiss 6

[Part 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23072440%2Fchapters%2F55189966&t=MDBlMjM1Yzk5ZGIxNWE0ZThlNjJhZGE4N2MyZTllZmM2YzMxMzQzZSwwV29BR050Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1UYCLUydMToIY6pNqro--A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmelonishus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612761041089216512%2Femerald-runs-her-hands-down-her-body-shrinking-a&m=1) [Part 2](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612219176404336640/weiss-enters-her-dorm-room-and-slinks-against-the) [Part 3](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612760901195628544/a-week-later-ruby-lays-on-her-bed-with-floofles) [Part 4 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612761041089216512/emerald-runs-her-hands-down-her-body-shrinking-a)[Part 5](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612761132723290112/weiss-comes-to-on-a-doggy-bed-laying-next-to) [Part 6](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/612770094598209536/weiss-wakes-up-sometime-later-to-find-herself)


	7. Chapter 7

[Weiss lays on the ground, overcome with hunger, Zwei sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Yang walks in with food from the cafeteria. As if on auto pilot, Weiss gets up and walks over to her]

 **Yang** \- Hey Floofles, how are you feeling buddy

 **Weiss** \- [whining] So hungry....[pokes around Yang’s plate with her nose]

 **Yang** \- [sighs] You must really hate that Kibble huh

[Yang thinks for a moment and then puts her plate on the ground]

[Weiss eats ravenously, her tail wagging hard as she eats everything on the plate, licking it clean]

 **Weiss** \- [licking Yang’s hand happily] Thank you ! Thank you ! 

**Yang** \- [petting Weiss] Don’t worry girl , I’ll put a stop to that Kibble nonsense

[Weiss leans up and licks Yang on the face before hopping into bed with her]

[Zwei hops up to join her]

 **Weiss** \- Yang it’s me ! That girl is an impostor

[Yang smiles and hugs her]

 **Yang** \- Ok Floofles, you can get on my bed this once without permission, since you ate something

[Weiss collapses on the bed in frustration] 

**Weiss** \- Of course she can’t understand me

 **Zwei** \- Show her who you are !

 **Weiss** \- How ? 

**Zwei** \- I don’t know, I’m not human =(

 **Weiss** \- [nuzzles Zwei] No, but you are a very good boy

 **Zwei** \- Does that mean you’re going to keep being my best friend ?

 **Weiss** \- I can be your best friend as a human

 **Zwei** \- [pouts] Yeah but you can’t understand me. It’s lonely not having anyone to talk to

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] Well....for the moment, let’s go “play”. Perhaps I can think of a way to turn back then

[Zwei gets up energetically and dashes off, followed slowly by Weiss]


	8. Chapter 8

[Weiss trots along with Zwei through the hallways of Beacon, the tiny pup trying to show Weiss a good time so she’d want to stay as a dog with him]

 **Zwei** \- [walking into the cafeteria] This is food room, humans are nice here and give you food if you ask nice

[Weiss starts panting at the mention of food, she was still hungry]

[Zwei hops up next to Jaune and begs , nuzzling his plate]

 **Jaune** \- [laughs] OK Zwei, here you go [pets Zwei and hands him a small batch of Bacon, which he eagerly gobbles up]

[Weiss watches and sits next to Nora]

 **Nora** \- OH ?! You’re new...lets see what you got pupper

[Weiss shamelessly begs for the human food, she needed as much strength as she could to go against whoever was moving against her]

 **Nora** \- ADORABLE [hugs Weiss, burying her face in her fur]

[Weiss felt herself getting excited at all the affection] 

**Nora** \- You want to stay with me ?

 **Ren** \- Nora no, she belongs to someone

 **Nora** \- I could ask for a sleepover

 **Ren** \- And for the moment, you have a bargain to fulfill

 **Nora** \- Oh yeah 

[Nora puts Weiss down, much to her disappointment]

[Nora puts the food down, and Weiss digs in]

[As she finishes eating, she hears the muffled sounds of her music being played on Pyrrha’s headphones]

 **Weiss** \- [walks up to Pyrrha, tail wagging ] Hey ! I know that music

[Weiss starts trying to sing, initially struggling to find the right tone before she hits an acceptable melody with her new voice. Nora pulls out her scroll and starts recording]

 **Jaune** \- Ha ha, it’s almost like she’s Weiss

[Weiss immediately turns to Jaune]

 **Jaune** \- [idea forming in his head] =0

 **Nora** \- JAUNE , you ruined my video =(

 **Jaune** \- [train of thought broken] Uhhh...maybe she’ll keep singing

[Weiss continues, adding in a graceful little doggy dance, soon joined by Zwei]

[Weiss’s tail starts wagging again , as she helps Zwei out, it was nice to have someone show an interest in her hobbies]


	9. Chapter 9

[Weiss walks Floofles down the sidewalk, smiling as she watched the real Weiss struggle under her influence]

 **Weiss** \- You may have figured out what i did to the dog food, but you have to understand that it was a kindness

[Floofles growls]

 **Weiss** \- Don’t growl. Instead of leaving you to slowly get used to your new life, i gave you an out to fall right into it. But I can only lead you to the water bowl Floofles, I can’t make you drink

[Weiss spots Jaune come around the corner]

 **Weiss** \- [passing by with a finger gun and a wink] Hey stud 

[Weiss leaves Jaune stunned

[Floofles whines at the things her impostor was getting her into]

[Without warning, Jaune kicks the back of Weiss’s knee, causing her to let go of Floofles] 

**Weiss** \- What are you DOING ?!

 **Jaune** \- The real Weiss would NEVER call me a stud when she could call me a DUD !

[Jaune knocks Weiss out with his shield]

 **Jaune** \- [looks down at the unconscious body of Weiss] Oh you really stepped in it this time Jaune....

[Jaune drags Weiss into a bush, Floofles walking alongside him. As he finishes, he takes out his scroll and call Nora, absentmindedly petting Floofles]

____________

Writing Requests are OPEN


	10. Chapter 10

[Weiss sits in RWBY’s dorm, watching Jaune and Ruby yell at each other about the impostor as she hangs limply in the arms of a Blake ice statue]

 **Zwei** \- What’s master doing ?

 **Weiss** \- [chewing on a chew toy] Jaune told her about the bad girl

 **Zwei** \- Are you ok ? 

**Weiss** \- Yeah ....

 **Zwei** \- You don’t seem happy

 **Weiss** \- .... I’m not

 **Zwei** \- [tail wags] Because you like being my friend 

**Weiss** \- [tail wags at the mention of friendship ] That’s not it

 **Zwei** \- Then what is

 **Weiss** \- She shouldn't be mad at him, she should be mad at her

 **Zwei** \- She likes her

 **Weiss** \- She shouldn’t, I’m here

 **Zwei** \- She likes her and us

 **Weiss** \- I don’t think they’ve even put together who i am yet

 **Zwei** \- That’s ok, we have more time to play

[Weiss’s tail wags again]

 **Zwei** \- Master likes you this way too ! We should be good for master

 **Weiss** \- I don’t want to be her pet

 **Zwei** \- [licks Weiss] Give it a chance, I’ll always be your friend

[Weiss puts the toy down] 

**Weiss** \- You are ? [tail wags again]

 **Zwei** \- Yeah ! 

[Weiss’s tail starts wagging faster]

 **Zwei** \- Let’s go play ! 

[Weiss gets up and follows Zwei to the door]


	11. Chapter 11

**Ruby** \- You PUNCHED my partner in the FACE 

**Jaune** \- Ruby, that’s not your partner

 **Ruby** \- Look at her !

 **Jaune** \- Ruby, she said I was a stud

 **Ruby** \- .......

 **Jaune** \- It’s ok, you can say it

 **Ruby** \- Yeah, she’d never call you that.....but if this isn’t Weiss, than where is she

[Jaune shrugs]

 **Jaune** \- Maybe Floofles knows

 **Ruby** \- My dog ?

 **Jaune** \- Yeah, she was singing and dancing to Weiss’s song

 **Ruby** \- Maybe.....maybe she IS Weiss

 **Jaune** \- That’s a little far -fetched Ruby

 **Ruby** \- SHE TRANSFORMED [points at impostor] Maybe she could do it to other people

 **Jaune** \- Even if that’s true, Floofles isn’t exactly the.....

[Ruby frowns in warning]

 **Jaune** \- I mean....she’s not that much like Weiss. She mostly acts like a dog

 **Ruby** \- WELL .....maybe being a dog makes you not smart. Dog brains aren’t human brains Jaune

 **Jaune** \- They are not

 **Ruby** \- [turns around] Floof...I mean....Weiss....Weiss must have run off with Zwei

 **Jaune** \- Let’s go find them


	12. Chapter 12

[Ruby and Jaune walk to the dog park and find Nora watching over Zwei and who they assumed to be Weiss]

 **Jaune** \- Ok , how are we going to do this.....

 **Ruby** \- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssss

[Weiss veers off course of her run with the other dogs, crashes, skids, gets up and looks directly at Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [stunned] Weiss ?

[Weiss slowly walks up to a stunned Ruby, and immediately plops on the ground for belly rubs]

 **Ruby** \- Oh my gods

[Weiss looks down at her unrubbed belly]

 **Ruby** \- [whines] Weiss.....

[Weiss whines back, thinking she deserved a good belly rub for what she’d been put through]

[Ruby kneels and gives Weiss the belly rubs, feeling guilty for not even questioning what had been going on. Weiss didn’t notice however, her tongue was hanging out and her leg was thumping freely]

[Zwei walks up next to Weiss]

 **Zwei** \- Belly rubs ?

 **Weiss** \- She knows

 **Zwei** \- [whines and plops on the ground]

 **Weiss** \- [gets up immediately and scoots next to Zwei, prodding him with her snout and giving the occasional lick] Zwei ?

 **Zwei** \- You’re going to leave 

**Weiss** \- No, I’ll be right here with you. You’re my friend

 **Zwei** \- How are we going to be friends if you’re a human

 **Weiss** \- We could be humans together

 **Zwei** \- That sounds weird

 **Weiss** \- It does, but we’ll figure it out

 **Zwei** \- I guess we could try, but you seem happier like this

[Weiss stays silent] 

**Zwei** \- You’re getting used to it

 **Weiss** \- Let’s go back with Ruby 

[Weiss and Zwei get up and head back to Ruby and Jaune]

[Ruby looks to Jaune with worry, having noticed how well she interacted with her dog. gaining an understanding nod back from her friend]


End file.
